Fics Celestinos
by El Reto
Summary: Décimo quinto relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "¿Qué pasaría si Maka y Soul descubriesen FanFiction?" Décimo quinto participante: Creepygirl42.


No lo dije en el relato pasado, pe(eeepsicola)ro espero que estéis teniendo una **feliz semana santa**. Y en el caso de que no sea así (¿A quién hay que dar con el remo por ello?), aquí venimos a entreteneros una semana más, y una vez más:

**¡Bienvenidos al Reto!**

**Noticiones****: **Dicen que el tiempo pasa deprisa cuando pruebas cosas nuevas o sales de la rutina. No sé si será el caso pero ya llevamos cerca de quince semanas. (Así si se cuenta bien el año...) Y en general estoy muy contenta con el resultado del concurso. Hoy, aunque quiero **agradeceros a todos por seguirlo, por participar en él, por comentar o darle Favs o incluso hablar de él por otras redes sociales (¡gracias Facebook!)**. Incluso a los **reviews Guest** que se molestan en dejar sus opiniones aunque no sean reviews válidos al concurso, las opiniones de todos aquí importan. No lo olvidéis.

También quiero agradecer a los que se apuntaron más tarde y no pudieron participar, realmente sentí que era una pena pero no puedo cambiar las reglas que redacté en su día de tal forma. Ya sabéis que si al menos os apetece **publicidad gratis**. Siempre podéis dedicar vuestro fic al concurso (Como yo he hecho y pienso hacer otra vez.) de **El Reto**; que yo me comprometo si me avisáis de ello, a hablar de vuestros fics por aquí y difundirlo. **La intención** es que lo paséis bien con lo que leáis, que encontréis algo que os guste. Que os abráis a enseñar lo que escribís y comentéis, porque todo el mundo quiere ser leído. Porque por algo se empieza.

* * *

Va siendo hora de dejaros con el** décimo quinto concursante** de** El Reto. Que optará como los anteriores a ganar el premio, obteniendo la mayoría de reviews válidos posibles **(Reviews de autores de FanFiction).** Tiene una semana en total de plazo, desde ya. **(De sábado y sábado y tiro porque me ha tocado.)

Su querido apodo es** Creepygirl42 y nos trae su relato llamado: "Fics Celestinos." Esperamos que os guste, gracias por seguir el concurso. ¡Pasadlo muy bien! **El autor ha dejado unas palabras para vosotros (que sabéis, participantes que aún quedan por salir. Que también podéis enviarme unas frases para los que serán vuestros lectores), allá van:

**"Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, estoy algo nerviosa ya que es el primer concurso en el que participo. Me esforcé mucho para escribir esto y tuve algunas inconveniencias pero aquí está. :D No espero ganar aunque sí me gustaría (¿a quién no?), lo que me impulsó a escribir esto fue la oportunidad de vivir nuevas experiencias y conocer más gente con los mismos gustos que yo y... Bueno, ¡sin más que añadir ya pueden empezar a leer! :)"**

**Creepygirl42**

* * *

**Fics celestinos**

Érase una vez, una tarde bastante calurosa en Death City, para no variar. Donde siete jóvenes alumnos estrella del colegio Shibusen la pasaban en casa de dos de ellos. La residencia: "Eater-Albarn"

—Maka —dijo Soul quejándose—… Hace calor, trae unas bebidas anda…

—No seas vago y tráelas por ti mismo —le respondió ella de mala manera.

Al parecer el clima no ayudaba mucho al constante mal humor de la chica rubia y técnico de guadaña.

—Vamos _Maka-chan_ no pasa nada, yo iré a por ellas. Tranquila —intentó calmar el ambiente Tsubaki, como siempre hacía.

—G-gracias —contestó Maka un poco afligida.

Mientras la espada demoníaca iba a la cocina, los demás jóvenes platicaban entre ellos sobre cosas triviales. Como cuantos huevos de Kishin habían recolectado durante lo que llevaban de curso en total, anécdotas varias, logros personales…

—Maka… —murmuró el albino de nuevo.

—¿Ahora qué quieres Soul? —respondió la rubia.

—Oye tranquila, sólo quería preguntarte si me dejas coger el portátil.

—Ni hablar.

—Venga, solamente será un ratito de nada…

Al final, ella tuvo que desistir en su empeño. Derrotada por el dulce tono de voz que el albino de dientes de tiburón le otorgaba.

—Vale —Maka accedió sin ningún miramiento—… Está en el escritorio de mi cuarto —Si había algo que Maka no podía hacer era negarle algo a su arma por una simple razón. Y es que estaba enamorada de él hasta los huesos. Pero por supuesto: nunca se lo diría.

—Bien, gracias —Fue lo último que le dijo a su técnico antes de dirigirse directamente a la habitación de la rubia; a la vez que Tsubaki dejaba las bebidas en la mesa del salón junto a los demás.

—¡AL FIN UN REFRESCO! —gritó alto y sonoro de repente Patty a todo pulmón. Para después beberse de golpe una lata entera, y por supuesto el gran Black Star no se iba a quedar atrás. Cogió otra lata y empezó a bebérsela con ansias.

—Mirad como estáis dejando todo tan asimétrico —dijo Kid a continuación, mientras intentaba colocar las latas en perfecta simetría sobre la mesita.

Soul salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá mientras buscaba algo por internet.

—¿Qué haces viejo? —preguntó Black Star con curiosidad latente en su mirada de ojos verdes.

—Me aburro mucho así que voy a leer _fanfics_.

Maka escupió la soda que estaba sorbiendo al escuchar eso:

—¿Tú, leer? —se carcajeó al instante, sin parar.

—Claro que sí. Se llaman _fanfics_, son historias que crean los fans de un libro, de una película o serie —Soul enumeró—… Y ahora mismo me iba a poner a leer un _crossover_ de Naruto.

—Los _crossover_ no eran cuándo dos personajes que no tienen nada que ver aparecen juntos en la misma trama, ¿verdad?

—Exacto Maka —el albino le dio la razón a su compañera de piso.

—Déjame ver —le respondió, para a continuación quitarle el portátil torpemente y sin querer apretar un botón que les llevó por azar a otra página distinta.

—Eh… ¿Soul?

—¿Qué pasa Maka? —el susodicho levantó una ceja blanquecina, observándola.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tu nombre aparece en _FanFiction_?

—¿C-cómo? —la boca de Soul trastabilló —. Que yo recuerde no tengo cuenta ahí…

—P-pero esto no es una cuenta —Maka sacó a relucir la cruda realidad—… Son historias de nosotros.

Black Star, al escuchar aquello dijo de inmediato:

—¿Historias sobre mí? ¡Seguro que cuentan todas mis grandes hazañas! —rió de forma exagerada y altanera.

—Déjame a mí – respondió Soul, haciendo callar a Black Star. Se hizo con el portátil otra vez, apoyándolo sobre su regazo.

A continuación, le dio al _clic_ en la primera historia que había en la página. Y sorprendentemente se puso más rojo que un tomate al leer el summary de dicho fic: _**"SoMa (Soul x Maka) Fanfic Lemmon"**_

—¿¡QUÉ DE QUÉ!? —gritó alterado, haciendo que Maka escupiera la soda de nuevo.

—¿Q-qué pasa Soul? – le preguntó un poco preocupada ante su reacción.

—N-nada, es que… Acabo de recordar…. Q-que sí tenía una cuenta en la página—murmuró, intentando ocultar el nervosismo de su voz al mismo tiempo que tapaba la pantalla del portátil—. V-voy a mi habitación un momento —completó con una risita incómoda, para ir como alma que lleva el diablo a su cuarto…

—¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? —dijo Black Star.

* * *

Ya se habían ido todos y Maka se encontraba recostada en el sofá leyendo "La corté de los espejos" delante del ventilador, ya que la temperatura no bajaba. La mente le decía que debía seguir leyendo pero los ojos que debía irse a la cama pronto. Al final terminó por hacerle caso a sus párpados, pero antes de dormir iría a pedirle a Soul que le devolviera su portátil. Cruzó el pasillo y se acercó a su cuarto. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de su arma.

—Soul, ¿sigues despierto? —dijo para entrar lentamente.

—¿Maka? ... ¡Maka! ¿Qué-Qué pasa? – le respondió el albino, levantándose de golpe por una simple razón: había estado leyendo fics de su propio Fandom durante todo ese tiempo.

—Vengo para que me devuelvas lo que te presté, has estado con él encerrado en tu habitación. Si sigues así se te van a fundir las pocas neuronas que te quedan.

—Venga… Déjamelo un ratito más.

A Maka se le hacía casi imposible negarle a su arma sus peticiones como esas. Era tan cierto, pero llegaba un momento en el que el chico lograba sacar a la verdadera Maka y obviamente acababa con un libro gordo golpeándole en la cabeza.

—Que me lo devuelvas dije —La joven de pelo rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba, poco a poco.

Soul se acordó de que debía que borrar el historial, ya que había ciertas historias en las que ellos dos se encontraban en situaciones bastante comprometidas.

—Cla-Claro, ahora te lo llevo a tu habitación.

—¡_**MAKA-CHOP**_! Si digo que me lo devuelvas es que me lo devuelvas… Ahora —pronunció amenazadora, para coger el portátil e irse dejando un pobre chico tirado en el suelo, a punto de desangrarse a causa de ser golpeado por su _no muy delicada_ técnico. Con un libro de nueve mil páginas.

* * *

La chica se echó en su cama blandita.

—Creo que debería dejar de prestarle mi portátil —caviló la rubia—, quizá así se centre en lo verdaderamente importante: "Un alma saludable reside en un cuerpo y una mente saludable"—se repitió para sí misma como tantas otras veces—. Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué habrá estado buscando en internet?

Abrió el historial de navegación para sorprendentemente no encontrarse las típicas páginas para mayores de dieciocho años, sino con la web de la que había hablado esa tarde: "FanFiction". Sintió bastante curiosidad y por instinto le dio _clic_ al título de una de ellas, que quizá por suerte o mala fortuna fue la misma que leyó Soul: **SoMa (Soul x Maka) Fanfic Lemmon.**

—¿So-Soul por Ma-Maka? ¿Lemmon? —empezó a leer sin perder un instante. Y mientras más lo hacía más roja se iba poniendo y más ganas le daban de golpear a Soul.

"¿Cómo pudo colgar algo como eso en internet?" Pensaba. Claro, lo que ella no sabía era que no lo había escrito él. Sino una_ fangirl_ sedienta de **SoMa**. Con una velocidad asombrosa cerró el navegador, buscó y cogió el libro más gordo que tenía. Se dirigió a la habitación de su arma, abriendo la puerta de golpe para luego lanzarle el libro: no en la cabeza. Más bien en la parte más dolorosa que puede haber para un hombre. "El golpe de gracia."

—Pe-pero Maka, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó el albino con las piernas cruzadas, asustado a más no poder.

—¿Preguntas que qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? —le señaló con el libro en mano, Soul retrocedió—. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de publicar algo tan obsceno? ¿¡Qué hace algo cómo eso en internet ¡Y encima sobre mí! ¿Cómo has podido?

—Te-te lo puedo explicar.

—Empieza, tienes un minuto y medio —se cruzó de brazos, dando pisotones con el pie—, y restando.

—Es que no-nosotros…

—Cincuenta y nueve, segundos, cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y siete…

—¿Es-estás contando de verdad?

-Cincuenta y cinco, cincuenta y cuatro…

Soul no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo todo de golpe:

—¡AL PARECER NOSOTROS SOMOS UNA SERIA DE TELEVISIÓN! ¡YO NO ESCRIBÍ NADA DE LO QUE HAYAS PODIDO LEER! ¡LO PROMETO!

—¿Qué-qué somos una serie?

—Exactamente, estaba pensando en preguntarle a _Shinigami-sama_. No es mi culpa que personas con problemas emocionales y obsesiones bastante interesantes —Soul admitió—, ¡se crean eso de nosotros!

En cierta forma, Maka estaba feliz tras leer aquello. Ya que pensaba que Soul podría estar enamorado de ella de alguna forma o al menos interesado en algo más que ser su compañero. "¿Y si le correspondería?" Pero al saber eso, sus ilusiones se hicieron añicos. Como un cristal roto.

-Oye, Maka, ya te he dicho que nada de eso lo he hecho yo —el albino ladeó la cabeza, confuso—. No te pongas triste.

—No es por eso Soul, es que yo… Yo —sintió sus uñas al clavárselas en las manos, se mordió el labio inferior. Le miró a la cara, a aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre caliente que le corría por la venas. Abiertos, como dos platos de porcelana. Arrugó una de las tablas de su falda. Respiró hondo, espiro por la boca. Y para acabar, lo soltó como si nada—… Te quiero.

Quitándose un gran peso de encima, seguido por un malestar al no conocer la respuesta todavía. A ser rechazada al instante. El silencio les cubrió.

Pero al saberlo, lo único que pudo hacer el albino, fue sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Siempre pensé que sería yo el que te diría lo que siente —Soul sintió algo de vergüenza, escondiendo el cuello entre los hombros. Jugando con sus manos. Pero más contento que nunca—. Eres la más lista. Debí suponer que estarías un paso delante de mí, como siempre. —se acercó con cautela y a continuación, la besó por sorpresa.

* * *

A los pocos días siguientes, los que en ese momento formaban una pareja. Se dirigían al despacho de _Shinigami-sama_, la **Death Room**. Querían aclarar algunas cosas pendientes.

—¡_Shinigami-sama_!

—_Maka-chan_ —canturreó el dios de la muerte, gobernante de la ciudad—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Les preguntó.

—Queríamos saber si nosotros —ambos dudaron, cogidos de la mano—… ¿Somos una serie de televisión?

—Debí habéroslo dicho antes —suspiró el director bajo aquella máscara tan misteriosa. Se sorprendió de que lo supieran. Poco antes de sacar a relucir la verdad—, pero creo que ya es hora: en otra dimensión paralela somos la serie de televisión japonesa más vista en el 2008.

Las mandíbulas de ambos estudiantes se quedaron descolocadas al oírlo. _Shinigami-sama _se puso a cantar tras decirlo.

—¿Una tacita de té? —sonriente ofreció.

* * *

"_**Y colorín colorado, así es como los fics celestinos. Unieron a la rubia. Y también al albino."**_

_**Al menos, hasta que otro fic. Fuese creado…**_


End file.
